Sex on the beach
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: Bella está enojada con su jefe porque la hace trabajar los fines de semana e incluso cuando se supone que celebrará su aniversario con su novio Edward. Despues de todo las cosas a veces salen como quieres. *One Shot- Todos humanos*


_**Sex on the beach**_

_**Feliz **__**Cumpleaños**__** Miri :) te lo prometí aquí está tu one shot.**_

_**

* * *

**_

L_**os personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Bella POV**

"Sabía que esto era una locura, una completa locura." – mi novio alegaba cada cinco minutos lo mismo. Que podría pasar en un fin de semana por fuera, es como si pudiera pasar algo, claro había algo peor yo no estaba incluida en el viaje, tenía que trabajar odio a mi jefe.

"No es la gran cosa, ya te lo dije" – acaso no planeaba darse por vencido. Esto era el colmo.

"Pero amor, no quiero dejarte sola es nuestro aniversario, no sabes cuánto anhelaba estar contigo. Solos tú y yo el fin de semana." – ronroneo en mi oído, sentí mis piernas temblar con su aliento.

"Estaré bien, mi amor" – susurré

"No, no estarás bien. Solo quería hacerte el amor una y otra vez hasta que estuviéramos saciados uno del otro" – dijo, sus palabras me estaban matando.

"Sabes que eso no sucederá, jamás. Es decir, jamás nos saciaremos uno del otro, porque siempre te deseo"

En ese momento sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos era una sensación alucinante que siempre me hacía sentirme en las nubes, sus besos eran embriagadores y adictivos como una especie de droga. Lamió mi labio inferior en busca de más, sentí su lengua deslizarse dentro de mi boca, ambas empezaron a sentirse y luchar entre ellas. Suavemente fue rompiendo nuestro beso luego fue bajando hasta mi cuello.

Los gemidos que escapaban de mi boca lo incitaban a seguir, sus manos y su boca solo conseguían sentirme más húmeda, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas tenerlo una vez más dentro de mí…

Los preparativos para el viaje de Edward eran cada vez más tormentosos para él, cada vez lo animaba más para que fuera y lo pasara de lujo. Era un curso de coctelería único en la vida y él merecía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Mi adorado novio posee un local nocturno junto a sus amigos Jasper y Emmett, el cual llamaron 5th Heaven, de donde salió ese nombre no tengo ni la menor idea, creo que se le ocurrió a Alice durante un sueño.

"Edward, ya vámonos." – gritó Emmett, haciendo eco por toda la casa.

Edward y yo vivíamos en una pequeña casa cerca de nuestros amigos y es que Alice estaba casada con Jasper y Rose estaba felizmente comprometida con Emmett, sentía un poco de celos y envidia con las chicas pero sabía que pronto llegaría nuestro momento, no quería acelerar las cosas.

"Podrías esperar un momento Emmett" – dije, "Edward estará contigo en unos momentos"

"Pero nos va a dejar el avión" – dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Por dios Emmett" – dijo Rose, "deja de comportarte como un niño."

"Ya llegamos" – anunció Alice, mientras entraba por la puerta con Jasper. Él cual traía una mega sonrisa en los labios, y la pequeña duende como siempre venía casi saltando, no quiero imaginar que pasó minutos antes de que llegaran a nuestra casa.

"Genial, solo faltaban ustedes" – dijo Edward bajando las escaleras.

Cuando llegó al pie de las mismas, me dio una mirada que me hizo entreabrir los labios para unirlos a los suyos, se acercó a mí tomándome entre sus brazos y aplastó sus labios contra los míos, se sentía estar en el cielo cada vez que lo besaba, mis pulmones se estaban quedando sin aire, su lengua jugó con la mía, mis manos fueron hasta su cabello suave y sedoso me encantaba tenerlo entre mis dedos. Como cosa extraña, nuestros amigos reventaron nuestra burbuja con sus silbidos y vítores.

"Dios mío, si esto es en público no quiero saber que harán en privado" – dijo Alice.

"Querida enana, es obvio estos dos son unos salvajes en la cama" – dijo Emmett

En eso se escuchó un golpe, debí suponer que Rose le había dado un zape a Emmett por bocón.

"Lo que pasa en esta casa, se queda en esta casa" – contestó Edward con una sonrisa arrebatadora, mientras me ceñía más a su cuerpo.

"Uy Cullen, cuidado te quemas" – dijo Rose.

Todos estallamos en risa, aunque para ser sinceros mi cara estaba en llamas, la sentía arder tanto que podría encender un bosque. Y los comentarios de mis amigos no ayudaban para nada, solo me hacían pensar en Edward y yo solos y sin nada de ropa.

"Bien ya basta de juegos, tenemos un vuelo que tomar" – anunció Jasper.

"Iremos en mi Jeep." – dijo Emmett, "suban sus maletas"

"Odio que se vayan" – dijo Alice con un puchero.

"Cariño es solo un fin de semana" – Jasper la consoló dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Emmett y Edward fueron a llevar sus maletas seguidos por Jasper, las chicas y yo nos quedamos paradas en el umbral mientras los veíamos subir las maletas.

"¿En qué momento fuimos bendecidas con estos dioses?" – dije

"No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que no me quejo para nada" – contestó Rose.

"Yo tampoco" – dijo Alice con un suspiro.

Ellos acomodaron sus cosas, me dolía verlo partir si hubiese sido otro fin de semana cualquiera no le hubiera dado importancia, pero este era nuestro.

"Es hora de irnos" – dijo Emmett.

Rosalie salió a su encuentro y Alice atrás de ella para despedirse de Jasper, se veían tan monos los cuatro. Edward en cambio caminó hasta donde me encontraba parada, mis brazos se abrieron instintivamente y corrí a abrazarlo.

"Te extrañaré amor"

"No más que yo mi cielo" – dijo, juntando nuestras frentes. "Te prometo que te voy a regalar el mejor regalo de aniversario cuando regrese"

"No quiero regalos, sólo te quiero a ti"

"No sé que hice para merecerte, Te amo"

"Yo no te merezco a ti, te amo más que a mi vida" – dije, uniendo mis labios con los suyos en un suave y apasionado beso. Nos separamos para mi desgracia, él tenía que irse.

"Adiós mi amor, nos vemos" – dijo, alejándose cada vez más.

Ahí supe que tenía que ahorcar a mi jefe en cuanto lo viera, claro si es que Alice me lo permitía. Ya que ella era la que siempre me controlaba, cada vez que quería ahorcarlo con mis propias manos.

Al rato que los chicos se fueron Alice y yo nos fuimos al trabajo, no estaba de humor ella bien lo había notado y no dijo nada al respecto, agradecía por ello.

Cuando llegamos nos llamaron a una reunión urgente, era para finalizar el proyecto que teníamos pendiente y que celebrarían con una cena para todos los empleados, suspiré ante la idea no se me hacía graciosa mientras mi novio y el esposo de mi mejor amiga estaban lejos.

"Y bueno quiero felicitar a todos por su enorme apoyo y trabajo en este proyecto, ha quedo fenomenal" – dijo el jefe Marco Vulturi

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, por supuesto no podía quedarme atrás habíamos trabajado duro con ese proyecto. Merecíamos mucho más _como tener el fin de semana libre_, gritó mi mente.

"Hemos concluido nuestra reunión, pueden retirarse"

Empecé a tomar mis cosas enfurruñada, Alice estaba a mi lado estaba que brotaba de la emoción con la idea la de cena, de seguro iba a querer jugar al salón de belleza conmigo.

"Oh por cierto antes de que lo olvide, tienen este fin de semana libre en vista de que ya culminamos el proyecto, nos vemos"

Como si fuese un regalo enviado por los ángeles, casi caí desmayada cuando escuche que teníamos el fin de semana libre. Acaso mi deseo se había hecho una enorme realidad, Alice me sostenía a su lado.

"Dime que escuché bien y que no es un juego de mi mente"

"¿Qué?"

"Como que, ¿qué?" – dije exasperándome un poco.

"Lo del fin de semana"

"Ah sí, lo tenemos libre, eso es genial podemos ir de compras"

"No voy a ir de compras, olvidas que este fin de semana es mi aniversario con Edward y no fuimos con ellos dado que teníamos que trabajar, o ¿lo olvidaste?"

"Oh cierto, bueno creo que podríamos ir a verlos"

"Tú crees" – dije sarcásticamente alzando una ceja.

"Es obvio que vamos a ir por ellos. Solo que no lo sabrán, iremos de sorpresa"

"Suena genial, llamaré a Rose y a la agencia de viajes"

Con eso salimos corriendo a casa, empacamos lo necesario para un fin de semana fuera y Rose nos esperaría en el aeropuerto, pero conociendo a Alice empacó cuatro maletas.

"Qué demonios vas a hacer con cuatro maletas es solo un fin de semana" – dije rodando los ojos.

"Aquí va lo necesario, no hagas dramas y vámonos"

Sacudí mi cabeza y nos encaminamos al aeropuerto. En mi mente estaba maquinando la sorpresa que le prepararía a Edward por nuestro aniversario, estaba ansiosa por llegar.

Después de aterrizar en nuestro destino preparé todo para una velada mágica y apasionada, las chicas me ayudaron a tener todo listo. Uno de los chicos que estaba haciendo el curso nos dijo que nuestros hombres tenían una práctica y que estarían de barman en distintas barras ubicadas a lo largo del centro de convenciones donde se celebraba todo, fuimos hasta el lugar estaba algo oscuro todo ambientado al estilo local nocturno.

Las chicas y yo nos separamos para ir por ellos, estaba desesperada por encontrar a mi Edward. Visualicé todas las barras por las que pasaba, unos hombres intentaron seducirme pero no les hice caso, estaba cegada buscando a mi hombre. Seguí caminando hasta que lo vi de espaldas subiendo unas cosas a la pequeña estantería que habían colocado, se veía guapísimo con esa camisa blanca y esos pantalones negros, me mordí el labio antes de caminar hasta la barra.

"Me gustaría que me preparara un Sex on the Beach" – pedí con voz seductora.

Él se volteo con gracia, cuando me vio sus ojos no podían creerlo.

"Bella"

"Edward" – dije

Se alzo por encima de la barra, buscando mis labios los cuales recibí gustosamente, los había extrañado a pesar de que solo estuvimos lejos por unas horas. Nos separamos cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo urgente.

"Estas aquí" – dijo, "Estas tan hermosa"

"Y bien no planeas prepárame mi sexo en la playa" – susurré en su oído.

"Planeo hacerte mucho más que prepararte un sexo en la playa" – dijo en mi oído, mordisqueándolo un poco. Solté un gemido en aprobación, sus manos recorrían de arriba abajo mis brazos, enviando miles de descargas placenteras por todo mi cuerpo.

"Entonces, quiero ver que preparas" - conteste

"A sus ordenes mi hermosa dama" – dijo, no podía esperar más todo estaba saliendo como quería.

Edward tomo todos sus utensilios y empezó a preparar mi trago, vi como ágilmente lanzaba por los aires la botella de vodka, colocó el jugo de naranja y el licor de durazno en la coctelera, luego suficiente vodka y bastante hielo agitó los ingredientes mientras me daba una hermosa sonrisa torcida. Cuando terminó le aplico un chorrito de granadina y me lo sirvió en un vaso, se veía delicioso pero más el barman que lo preparó.

Iba a tomar el vaso, dispuesta a probar la magnífica creación de mi novio, cuando me detuvo y saltó por encima de la barra, cogiéndome entre sus brazos.

"Ahora vamos a un sitio más privado a cumplir con lo que prometí"

"Edward ni siquiera me dejaste probar el trago"

"Te preparé otro" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Le indiqué el sitio donde nos estábamos alojando las chicas y yo, me llevó directo a nuestra habitación cargada en sus brazos ni siquiera me bajo cuando abrí la puerta.

Había decorado la habitación junto a las chicas con pétalos de rosas en el piso y en la cama, deje una deliciosa champaña enfriándose junto a un tarro con fresas y chocolate, planeaba pasármela de lujo con mi novio.

"Y bien" – dije, "¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta" – dijo besándome. Sutilmente me baje de sus brazos y camine hasta el baño. Cuando estuve en la puerta le dije, "Prepárate esta noche va a ser inolvidable"

Me encerré en el baño y me puse mi conjunto que había comprado para la ocasión, me arreglé rápidamente para no hacer esperar a Edward. Me di un último vistazo al espejo y salí. Me permití desnudarlo con la mirada mientras él hacía lo mismo conmigo, me pareció escuchar que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Me acerqué a él y enredé mis piernas en sus caderas, llevé mis brazos hasta su cuello.

"Feliz Aniversario amor" – ronroneé en su oído.

"Feliz Aniversario para ti también amor"

Empezó a besarme, mi cuerpo buscaba pegarse más al suyo y eliminar el espacio que había entre nosotros. Sus manos empezaron a vagar por mi cuerpo, su toque me quemaba como el fuego, sus caricias despertaban todos y cada uno de mis sentidos.

Empezó a caminar hasta que sus rodillas tocaron la cama, se sentó y yo quedé a horcajadas suyo, seguí besándolo mientras quitaba su camisa quería acariciar su fuerte pecho. La lancé lejos cuando terminé de quitársela, empezamos a subir el ritmo de nuestros besos, nuestras lenguas batallaban juntas, sus labios fueron a mi cuello ladeé la cabeza un poco para darle un mejor acceso. Fui bajando mis manos hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón, empecé a maniobrar para quitarlo lo sentí sonreír contra la piel de mi pecho.

"Estas impaciente amor" – dijo riendo suavemente.

"No más de lo que tú estás" – contraataqué

Me levanté y de un solo tirón quité sus pantalones, claro el me ayudo un poco. Sus bóxers denotaban una gran erección, me lamí los labios al saber que solo estaba listo para mí, con un dedo lo empujé en su pecho y cayó acostado en la cama. Mis manos empezaron a quitar sus bóxers y lo que mi vista me regaló en ese instante me fascinó. Los lancé lejos, tomé su miembro entre mis manos y empecé a masajearlo, los gemidos que escapaban de su boca eran música para mis oídos. Acaricié la punta con mi lengua unos segundos antes de metérmelo entero a la boca y saborear su dulce manjar. Sabía que a Edward le gustaba, porque los gemidos y jadeos lo decían todo. Seguí mi trabajo, faltaba poco para que se viniera.

"Bella, no aguanto más me voy a venir"

Sonreí al escucharlo, bombeé más rápido segundos más tarde se liberó, saboreé toda su dulce liberación. Subí hasta sus labios los cuales me apoderé sin remordimientos.

"Eres una tramposa" – dijo entre besos.

"No lo soy" – dije

"Claro que sí y te voy a recompensar como a ti te gusta"

"Oh, ya veremos" – desafié.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y me lanzó en medio de la cama, solté un gritito que se escuchó como risa. Sus manos viajaron hasta mis piernas y las acarició, cada roce suyo me dejaba sin aire, me quitó mi babydoll lanzándolo por los aires, gimió cuando supo que no llevaba nada de ropa interior.

"Dios Bella, me quieres matar."

Sonreí con malicia y él volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo, cuando llegó hasta mi centro uno de sus dedos empezó a darme un tortuoso masaje hasta que finalmente se introdujo en mí, luego eran dos los que me estaban dando un placer inimaginable. Edward sabía de mi punto débil y se jactaba de ello.

"Oh Edward, estoy cerca" – dije gimiendo.

"Bella, déjate ir quiero saborearte entera" – dijo con voz ronca.

Sus labios sustituyeron sus dedos, él sabía donde acariciar con esmero. Cuando ya no pude aguantar más, me liberé en un orgasmo increíble, había tenido orgasmos fabulosos con Edward pero este era único. Nuestros cuerpos aún sentían la necesidad de tener más y más, quería tenerlo dentro de mí.

"Edward quiero sentirte dentro de mí" – dije

"Estás muy exigente"

Quería que sintiera que era suya para siempre. Él se posiciono en mi entrada y de un solo golpe me penetró, arqueé mi espalda para tener más de él, la sensación me llevó a buscar tener más. Se movió dentro de mí de una forma única, sus estocadas eran fuertes y placenteras, mi cuerpo estaba gustoso de tenerlo.

"Más fuerte, más duro" – exigí

"Oh Bella"

Aumentó el ritmo, llevándome hasta el cielo en la tierra. Mis paredes se apretaron, enredé mis piernas en sus caderas para sentirlo más profundo en mí. Después de unas cuantas estocadas más llegamos juntos a cielo. Se quedo dentro de mí un rato, nos besamos hasta que cayó a mi lado.

"Este es el mejor aniversario de mi vida" – dijo Edward. "Gracias mi amor"

"Definitivamente nuestro aniversario deberíamos celebrarlo todos los días" – dije

"No me quejaría para nada" – dijo sonriendo arrebatadoramente.

Mis deseos aún no se apaciguaban pero quería más de él, me levanté y caminé hasta la mesa dándole una hermosa vista de mi trasero y me traje consigo el chocolate y las fresas, quería saborear a Edward de una forma mucho más dulce.

"¿Edward tienes hambre?" – pregunté dulcemente

"Solo tengo hambre de ti" – contestó. "Ven, mi dulce y amada princesa, ven conmigo que solo quiero hacerte mía"

"Oh mi príncipe Edward, hazme tuya para siempre"

_Fresas, chocolate y Edward que combinación más deliciosa y to__do empezó con un sencillo y sexy coctel__**…**_

**

* * *

**

Ufff al fin lo terminé, el destino no quería que lo terminara jajaja cuando iba en la parte más buena se fue la luz pero yeah! Aquí esta terminadisimo, Miri amiga feliz cumple espero que la hayas pasado de lujo, y aquí está tu regalo jejeje se que lo vas a amar pero más a Edward!!!! Te quiero y gracias por ser una gran amiga y consejera jejeje ;)

**Ahora si regálenme una medicina que son los reviews, ando enfermita y yo se que ustedes me van a ayudar a recuperarme :) ****La ropa de Bella está en mi perfil.**

**Pasen por mi nuevo drabble Me gustó estar contigo. Computer Repair lo actualizo cuando mi Beta me mande el capi.!**

**Besos y abrazos, las adoro gracias por las alertas y reviews en todas mis historias. **


End file.
